My Alpha, Draco
by LashesToAshes
Summary: As the looming threat of Lord Voldemort draws ever closer, Hermione is given a secret mission. Get close to Draco Malfoy. All it took was one night. One night for the truth to come out and turn everything upside down. My take on an Alpha/Omega fic. Very mature and explicit - lots of lemons! TW for: dub-con & forced pregnancy


_My Alpha - Draco_

Hermione Granger had been given a mission, a very important mission. Shortly after sixth year had begun, Professor Dumbledore had pulled her aside, asking her to get close to none other than Draco Malfoy. Initially she had protested, there was no way she could get close to him but as time passed Hermione began to realise that Dumbledore was right, she was the only one who could get close to him.

The Order needed the information Malfoy possessed, badly. So, whilst Harry was off learning Voldemort's secrets, Hermione began to follow Malfoy, learning his routine, watching his interactions with his friends. Slowly Hermione realised she had a sense of where he was in the castle, that sense allowed her to find Malfoy alone in the Room of Requirement shortly before the Christmas break.

Malfoy had surprised Hermione, inviting her in and starting the conversation, it was as though he had been waiting for her. Little did Hermione know, he had been. Patiently biding his time until she sought him out. They spent the Christmas break writing letters to each other, getting to know one another. By the time they returned to school, Hermione thought she had Draco exactly where she wanted him.

Their relationship had begun slowly, a brush of the hand here, a smile across the class there. It wasn't long before they were treating the Room of Requirement as their own private sanctuary, meeting most evenings to talk, cuddle, kiss. It was during these evenings Hermione managed to get the most information out of Draco, not realising he was telling her exactly what he wanted her to pass on. As soon as they were finished, Hermione would skip off to the Headmaster, unaware that Draco was watching from the shadows.

When Draco had walked into the Room of Requirement, having just been released from the Hospital Wing following his fight with Harry in the bathroom, Hermione had ran to him. As Draco knew she would. The whole time he had been healing he had been able to feel her anxiety, noticing when it morphed into a desire to give herself to him. Knowing that this was the opportunity he had been waiting for, Draco ensured he would be released from the Hospital that evening, which had led them to this moment.

"You're such a good girl, aren't you Granger?" Draco purred as he pounded into her from behind. His hands grasping her hips so tightly she was bound to have bruises in the morning.

"Mmm," Hermione moaned in return, her hands fisting into the bed sheets beneath her as she smiled at him over her shoulder. She still couldn't quite believe she was here with Draco, doing this, but it felt right.

Leaning forward so his back was flush with hers Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, "Does the Order know what you've given up in exchange for all that information?" Smirking slightly as she stilled beneath him. Draco palmed her breast, rubbing the taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger, keeping her distracted with kisses to her neck.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned breathlessly, her eyebrows quirking together as she tried to comprehend what she'd just said.

As a moan escaped her lips, Hermione reassured herself there was no way he knew she was a spy, before moaning again as his skilled fingers broke her chain of thought. Since the start of their relationship Hermione had helped the Order save countless lives. Weather it was preventing an attack on St Mungo's or capturing a few Death Eaters when they were out doing reconnaissance, that information had come from her. It gave her satisfaction knowing that the Order was in a great position whilst Voldemort frantically searched for the weakling in his group, killing the ones he doubted. Not realising that the real threat was here, right between Hermione's legs.

"Don't play dumb sweetheart," Draco said pulling himself away from her back and regripping her hips, each snap of his hips getting harder, bringing him closer to his climax. "It really doesn't suit you."

Mewling as he hit that spot deep inside her, Hermione tried to focus, he was trying to trick her. But she wasn't going to break that easy, feeling her walls clench around him, Hermione decided to try and distract him. "Draco!" she cried as he kept up his brutal rhythm, her hips meeting him thrust for thrust. "Right there! Yes! Harder!"

"Oh sweetheart," Draco cooed reaching to grab a handful of her hair and tugging it, making her look at him as he smiled. "Once I cum inside you, you're not going to be able to keep your dirty little secret any longer." Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer, he could feel his body changing, tightening, hardening, but he wanted her to know. Draco wanted her to understand why he had allowed her to get so close to him.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Hermione questioned. Even though she could feel her body getting ready for release, a touch of panic tinged her voice. If Draco knew she was a spy that put her, and the rest of the Order, in a very precarious position.

Draco slowed his pace, infintismently, moving one hand round to slowly circle Hermione's clit, making her shudder beneath him. "Do you feel that?" Draco questioned, withdrawing slightly before pushing himself all the way back in, grinding himself against her as the tip of his cock hardened again, his chest once again flush with her back.

"What?" Hermione panted, her body quaking with need as she became aware of a strange heaviness settling in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was on the brink of her orgasm, she recognized the signs but never had it felt like this. She felt _so full_. And Draco felt….harder? Inside her, somehow.

"That," Draco replied huskily, pressing his palm flat against her lower stomach where the tip of his penis prodded against it. It was strange to be able to feel himself inside her, but oddly arousing, he pushed his palm harder into her stomach, making Hermione moan loudly beneath him. "That," he repeated, briefly biting and sucking hard on her neck as he pushed deep inside her again. "Is my knot. Feel how it's filling you up?"

"Your k-knot?" Hermione stammered as Draco laughed. He was still moving inside her, slowly pulling back before filling her back up. Trying to think past the uncomfortable fullness, Hermione searched for some understanding of what Draco was talking about.

"Yesssss," Draco hissed as his hips snapped forward, their flesh slapping together as he felt his arousal grow. Poor Granger, he thought as she writhed beneath him, she had no idea what she had let herself in for. He could tell she was torn between letting the pleasure override her and figuring out what Draco had known since her sixteenth birthday.

When she had run to him earlier that evening, Draco had been overjoyed, this was exactly what he had been waiting for. They had begun slowly. Knowing from their previous conversations that she was a virgin, Draco had taken her carefully. Making sure she was enjoying herself before suggesting they switch positions, for what he wanted this position was far superior to the standard missionary.

Feeling his knot pulsate inside her, ready to shoot his seed, Draco spoke again. "My knot, darling. I couldn't pull out of you even if I wanted to, see?" he asked, moving to demonstrate how the tip of his penis had swollen so large they were knotted together.

Hermione released a gasp of pain as he pulled at her insides, her muscles automatically clenching around him to stop his movement. What the f-? "Ooooh!" she cried as Draco slammed himself forward again, growling as she shook beneath him. "I don't….Yessss!….I don't understand!" she all but screamed as his pace picked up.

"I'm an Alpha," Draco grunted, sweat beading from his brow. It was going to happen soon, he could feel his balls tingling in preparation for his orgasm. "I'm _your_ Alpha and you're _my_ Omega. My sweet little Omega who _will_ bear my children."

Now Hermione was beginning to panic. Children? What the fuck was he on about? She could feel her body tensing up, ready for what was bound to be the strongest orgasm she'd ever had, but she had to break through her lust clouded mind. "No!" she shouted as Draco laughed behind her, it was almost a pitying laugh as he continued to stoke the fire deep in her womb.

"There's no stopping it now!" Draco replied triumphantly as his heart pounded in his chest, his body was ready, he just needed Hermione to come with him. She was trying and failing miserably to hold off her own orgasm. Draco could see it in the way her hands clenched the sheets, her breathing coming out in harsh pants even though she pushed back against him, grinding herself against him.

Wanting to really fill her up, Draco wrapped one arm around her hips as the other went to her chest, pulling them both up so he was kneeling with Hermione straddling on his lap. Spreading his legs so Hermione was wide open for him, Draco slipped a hand down to her sensitive little nub, teasing it with his fingers as he began coaxing her orgasm. "I've knotted inside you, Hermione," Draco muttered, his voice low as he toyed with her. "When I cum inside you, you'll get pregnant. Then you'll have to tell your precious Order how you got all your information."

Shaking her head Hermione tried to think logically, which was hard when Draco was bucking his hips, effectively bouncing her on his cock. "There! Yes!" she cried as Draco continued playing with her, bringing her to the brink of orgasm. Forcing herself to concentrate, Hermione remembered that she was on the potion! "Yes!" she cried out before she could stop herself. "I'm on the potion!"

Unfazed Draco continued his ministrations as his body began to shake, excitement coursing through him. He had been waiting for this moment since he first realised Hermione was an Omega, they were so rare he had barely been able to control himself. He had spent the day tracking down all of the Beta's in the school and staking his claim to her. Luckily for him, being the only Alpha meant no one could challenge him, anyone who did was swiftly taught a lesson.

"Potions. Don't. Work. Sweetheart." Draco rasped out, his breathing coming in short sharp gasps as he lost the ability to hold back any longer. "Merlin! YES!" he shouted, holding Hermione's body tighter to his as his hips bucked wildly. "YES! Granger! YES! Cum for me sweetheart!" Draco demanded as Hermione moaned loudly with him. Her cries of pleasure stringing into one long garbled word as he came hard, filling her with his seed.

"YE-No!Draco!OhGods!OHGODS!OhGodsOhGodsOhGods!Oooohhhh..." Feeling her body go limp as her head span, Hermione fell forward, her body quaking with aftershocks as Draco continued to twitch inside her.

Draco's hips were still thrusting sporadically as he led on top of her, random noises of pleasure still tumbling from Hermione's lips as Draco felt the last of his semen escape him. Knowing now was the time to claim her, Draco moved slightly, propping himself up on one arm.

Draco lightly kissed his way from her shoulder to her neck, whilst his hands caressed her still trembling body. Moving her hair out of his way Draco promised, "This will only hurt a little bit." Before moving so he had Hermione pressed into the bed, sinking his teeth quickly into her soft flesh, right at her pulse point as it hammered wildly.

"Aaahh!" Hermione screamed, trying to get away from him as he laved his tongue over the now sore spot. Realising it was completely useless to try and get out from under him, Hermione nestled her face into the soft pillow. Her body felt completely satisfied and safe beneath his strong frame but her mind was reeling. What had just happened?

She had decided earlier that day that she wanted to sleep with Draco, thus blurring the lines between spy and wait, what was she to him? A friend, girlfriend, fuck buddy? Did it really matter? Hermione had told herself she wanted to sleep with Draco to gain more leverage, get better information, but had she been acting on some other instinct?

When she had heard of Draco and Harry's fight she had been furious. In the common room that evening she had played it off as fury at Draco for hurting Harry, when actually it was the other way round. In bed that night, she told herself over and over that she was furious at Harry for nearly killing her source of information. Happily ignoring the little voice in her head which told her she was lying, she was more worried that Draco had nearly died.

Trying to digest the chain of events Hermione circled back to the most worrying confession of the evening, that the contraceptive potion didn't work. Being naive to the concept of Alpha's and Omega's, having only come across the term in relation to wolves, Hermione glossed over it. Wondering when and how she could tell if the potion had indeed failed. And how quickly she could get her neck healed, knowing the he would have left a mark.

Deciding to try and move from under him Hermione squirmed, her torso twisting to look at Draco as he laughed softly. Throughout her internal debate he had been peppering her neck and shoulder with kisses, his hand trailing languidly over her smooth skin.

"Do you not remember what I said?" he asked with a lift of his eyebrow. When Hermione refused to answer Draco continued, his finger drawing patterns on the side of her thigh. "I've knotted inside you," Draco purred, moving to attempt to withdraw from Hermione to prove his point. Stopping when she gasped in discomfort. "You're mine and we're not leaving here until we're done."

The feral look in his eyes sent a shiver down Hermione's spine, from fear or excitement Hermione couldn't tell. The loudest part of her brain was screaming at her to get away from him, but her body refused to comply. Settling on a middle ground, of sorts, Hermione asked hesitantly, "What do you mean, I'm yours?"

"This," he answered, sucking gently on the spot he had bitten earlier. A slow smile creeping across his face as his hips began rocking into her. "Is my mark. I took in some of your blood as you took my semen. All the Beta's will know I've claimed you and tomorrow, tomorrow they'll be able to smell me on you."

Confused as her body reacted to his touch, Hermione groaned, Draco had rolled them to their sides and was now fondling each breast in turn with one hand as the other stroked the swollen flesh of her pussy. "Smell you? On me?" she managed to ask before her body arched into his, an arm going back so she could grip his hair, her hips now swaying to his rhythm.

"Mhmm," Draco mumbled as his lips continued kissing her neck, it pleased him greatly to feel her moving with him. "When we conceive, they'll be able to smell it. And we will conceive tonight. I can't un-knot until your pregnant."

"But I don't. I don't want. A child," Hermione managed to bite out, her eyes closing as she tried not to enjoy the sensation of him. Even as Draco gently pulled her top leg over his, allowing him to penetrate her deeper.

"It's too late now, sweetheart," Draco replied, his eyes rolling back into his head at the unexpected depth of this position. She felt heavenly wrapped around his cock, "It's old magic, unstoppable. So you may as well enjoy it."

Tired of fighting her bodies response to his touch, Hermione switched off her brain, Draco's words slowly sinking in. She knew she would regret it by the time he unknotted but right now, the words had a certain heaviness which Hermione found hard to ignore. Her body wanted this, craved it, craved him. Right now, it was her sole purpose to lie with him, connect with him in a way she never had done before.

Feeling her relax against him as she sighed, Draco released the breath he had been holding, "That's it love, give yourself to me."

And she did, Hermione gave herself to Draco in every way imaginable, and some not so imaginable ways. Before passing out on top of him, his cock still buried deep inside her.

Waking the next day Hermione felt sore, her muscles aching with overuse as her very bones felt weary but tangled up in Draco's embrace, she felt at home. When her stomach rolled she bolted out of bed, surprised her legs were able to support her as she raced into the bathroom. Kneeling on the floor beside the toilet she heaved, emptying out the little she had in her stomach from dinner the night before.

Standing up shakily she saw Draco leaning against the door frame, a satisfied grin stretching from ear to ear as he watched her in all his naked glory. "It worked," he said simply, moving into the room to stand behind Hermione as she moved to the sink. Pulling her body flush against his as Hermione watched wide eyed in the mirror, Draco placed his hands on her abdomen. Pressing his fingers lightly against the area of slightly firmer skin. "You're pregnant," he breathed into her ear. "Do you feel it?"

Part of her wanted to grimace, but it was batted away by the stronger desire to please her Alpha, "Yes Draco." Hermione answered softly, her small hands coming to rest delicately over his large ones, smiling at him in the mirror.

Dinner that evening was a strange affair. As Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall separately and went to sit with their respective houses, eyes followed them. Hermione suddenly became aware of how many Beta's there were in the school, their gaze flicking between her and Draco as they found seats. Squeezing herself between Harry and Ron, Hermione watched as Draco nodded at others in his house, a silent acknowledgment of what he had achieved.

It made her feel sick. She hadn't believed it when Draco had told her the Beta's would smell him on her but now she knew how wrong she was. They all knew. Her cheeks burned as Draco received a hearty slap on the back from Blaise, laughing as Blaise muttered something in his ear.

Averting her eyes Hermione tried to concentrate on the food in front of her, taking small bites and chewing slowly until she was interrupted by Ron.

"Are you ok?" he asked swallowing his mouthful of food, Hermione had to hide her disgust as he continued, pointing at her plate with a loaded fork. "You've barely eaten and you look a bit pale."

Rolling her eyes Hermione had to smother her desire to be rude, it wasn't his fault he had decided to pick up on her feelings the one day she didn't want any attention. "I'm fine Ronald, just not very hungry."

It was at that exact moment Harry decided to chime in, "You do look really pale Hermione and...are you…" Harry paused leaning in to sniff the air around her as Hermione froze. "Are you wearing a new perfume?"

Mortified, Hermione snapped her head up to find Draco staring right at her, his shit eating grin was all she needed to kick off her temper. Standing hastily from her seat, Hermione left the Great Hall without another word to the boys.

Stomping her way through the castle Hermione realised she now felt in control of her own mind. She could feel her anger at Draco thudding through her veins, how could he not warn her Harry was a Beta? Better yet, how dare he impregnate her! She didn't want to be carrying his bastard child, yet in the Room of Requirement she had happily accepted the turn of events.

Feeling her mind spin out of control Hermione paused and looked at her surroundings, breathing in slowly when she realised she was outside Dumbledore's office. Muttering the password quickly Hermione jumped onto the moving staircase, eager to speak with him.

Not bothering to knock, Hermione pushed open the door and stormed into the Headmasters Office, her anxious mind trying to figure out which question to ask first.

"Ah! Miss Granger," Dumbledore said happily, looking up at her as she stopped in front of his desk. "What information do you have for me today?"

"Today," Hermione began irritably, her chest heaving as he fought to keep control of her emotions. "Today I have learnt that Harry is a Beta. Today I have learnt that various other people in this school are Beta's. Last night I learnt that Draco is the _fucking Alpha_."

Hermione paused, trying to stop her hands from shaking as she stood in front of Dumbledore. "Last night Draco and I slept together. _He claimed me, Professor._ Told me how I was his. How I was going to bear his _children!_ And this afternoon?" Hermione laughed bitterly as Dumbledore sat silently. "This afternoon, after I had thrown up, Draco told me I was pregnant."

"And you know what _Professor,_ " Hermione spat, rubbing the tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her jumper. "I accepted it! Fucking smiled at him! Like it was the best thing in the world! I don't even understand how he's a fucking Alpha is but I accepted it! Why can I not think straight around him?"

"What is happening to me Professor?" Hermione questioned as she collapsed into a chair, her head falling into her open hands as she cried.

Dumbledore didn't answer immediately, waiting for Hermione to dry her eyes and stare at him, "If what you are saying is true, I expect Mr Malfoy to be here soon."

"What! Why?" Hermione shouted, her mouth suddenly dry as she thought about seeing him again. She needed time away from him to think, figure out what was happening to her.

"From the little I know, Alpha's can detect the emotions of their Omega's," Dumbledore continued calmly. "They will do anything to protect them. It is an ancient type of magic, it's quite intriguing that this has surfaced now."

"S-so…" Hermione stammered, her heart hammering. "Everything he said is true? I'm...I'm _his_."

"Yes," said a different voice for across the room. "You're mine." Draco stayed still, waiting for Hermione to turn and look at him. He had known she would run straight to Dumbledore, demanding answers, but he also knew Dumbledore wouldn't have them.

Whipping her head around Hermione thought her heart was going to stop, Draco was there, leaning casually against the door. "How did you get in here?" She whispered, trying to ignore how her insides clenched at his possessive words.

"That doesn't matter," Draco said, dismissing her question with a wave of his hand. "What matters is what happens next. I'm your Alpha and I _will_ protect you. You," he added turning to look at Dumbledore. "You should have never sent Hermione to spy on me. I knew what she was doing the minute she came to me, but knowing she was an Omega I allowed her close to me. You put her in danger. If anyone had heard of your plan she would have been at the top of Voldemort's hit list."

"I claimed you to protect you," Draco added turning to look at Hermione, her hands gripping the edge of her seat so hard her knuckles had turned white. "Rumours were starting to circulate about you and Voldemort wanted you. So I took you. You were always supposed to be mine."

Hermione stared at him dumbfounded. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered hoarsely, very aware of how Draco was keeping his distance. "Why did you try and trick me into admitting I was a spy? Why can I think clearly now?"

Smirking Draco strolled over to Hermione, leaning over the back of her chair as he stared deep into her eyes, "I wanted to see if you would tell me the truth." Slowly he leaned in, his eyes boring into hers, "As for thinking clearly….can you think now?"

Staring back at him, Hermione took an unsteady breath, "Yes," she breathed. She felt no overwhelming desire to please him but was calmed by his presence. "Why is that?"

"We've had distance from each other," Draco explained, carefully moving back to his spot against the wall. "Plus we're not connected anymore. The Alpha bond is strongest when we're together and your Omega naturally wants to please me. It's always stronger the first time. We need to learn to be together, as Alpha and Omega."

"Oh," Hermione replied delicately, running her fingers through her hair she looked from Draco to Dumbledore. "So what do we do now?"

"I suggest Mr Malfoy answers that question," Dumbledore said simply, his eyes twinkling as Draco stepped forward.

"It's simple," Draco answered firmly, his hands coming to rest on Hermione's tense shoulders. "I kill anyone who threatens you. We're going to have to get word out that you're mine, provoke them into attacking, they need to be eliminated before you give birth. Which will be in about six months by the way, Alpha/Omega pregnancies are quicker than others. That's why you were sick earlier and we could feel the firmness in your stomach."

Air whoosed out of Hermione's lungs at Draco's words, she could feel the panic settling into her chest as it grew tight, the room swimming before her eyes. "What?" she breathed as her hands started to shake.

"Hey," Draco said gently, moving to kneel in front of her. "Did I not just say I'll protect you? Am I not your Alpha?"

Nodding her head as Draco rested his hands on hers, Hermione felt her breathing slow. This wasn't how she imagined their relationship going. They had a lot of learning to do but maybe, with her Alpha, Draco, by her side, everything would be ok. "I think we're going to leave, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded as Hermione stood, linking her fingers together with Draco's as they walked from the room, as they reached the door, Draco turned.

"From now on," he said sternly, standing between Hermione and the old Professor. "I'll bring you information directly. Hermione is not to be used."

"Oh, I quite agree Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore agreed swiftly, whilst he hadn't been aware of the Alpha/ Omega connection between the two, he had hoped something would develop. Triggering a change in Draco's allegiance to give the Order the upper hand. Maybe this war could be over before it begun.


End file.
